Soul Mates 2
by Yerron Yerrown
Summary: Generally follows the development of the relationship of Juliette and Avery as per the series. It goes into greater detail


**Soul Mates.**

Characters borrowed from the television series Nashville.

**Chapter 2.**

Juliette performing at the Bluebird was fulfilling her mother's dream. "This is for Mama," she said to the crowd. "She dreamed of me on stage singing at the Bluebird and here I am. I hope you can hear me Mama."

Avery, fitting his guitar backing around her phrases, marvelled at her performance. Her vocal strength, the purity, heartfelt emotion, sincerity and feelings, it all just poured out of her. He really admired her ability…she was a unique talent.

Juliette as well was not short of admiration for her accompanist, "I can't believe how well Avery fits my music. It's like we were born to do it together."

When they finished she turned towards him, smiling. She stroked his arm and he smiled back, "Great," was all he said but she knew what he meant, they were both great.

Each time she worked with him she discovered something new. She was in new territory here, finding a man she could relate to in this way. She didn't understand it. She had never encountered anything like this…ever.

The audience gave her a standing ovation. She was overwhelmed with compliments from other artists and company management for her singing, writing, the emotions and lyrics…everything. She looked across, smiling at Avery and acknowledged his part by saying it was a co-write but didn't reveal who helped her. She had not worked out what was going on with him. She was certainly not ready to announce the fact.

Slowly, unintentionally and unexpectedly she had come to need his company. In fact when he was around she certainly felt brighter…more aware…more focused and always conscious of his presence. Sometimes they'd share quick glances. Always, silly little smiles before quickly looking away. She didn't get what was going on. "I feel like a dizzy teenager….I should grow up." But she didn't…they kept doing it.

Before long she started inventing reasons for him to be with her. The reasons started out to appear genuine work related issues. First of all she called for two extra rehearsals a week. Next she needed help with her music. It didn't take long before he was helping with music under questionable pretences, such as the music sessions being reduced to discussing the subject basis for new songs over wine, not actually writing any music.

Then she started little touches, just a stroke of an arm, or a poke with a finger, or a gentle pat. She still didn't understand. A substitute for her mother's companionship she eventually concluded so she didn't feel alone.

But the situations became even more pretentious. She was involved in a television interview about her early trailer park background. On the plane, "What am I doing here?" Avery asked her.

Her answer was non-committal, "Don't read anything into it. We need to work on some music." He didn't pursue the point any further but she did not even have a note pad.

When her television interview was broadcast she invited Avery to watch it with her. He could see from her reactions to parts of the program that she still carried painful memories from her past.

He tried to ease her mood, "you know you don't need to tell your entire sad story to be successful."

She waved her iphone at him. "See, it works. My single has just hit number one on itunes."

"Well, you should be careful. This kind of thing can have a way of coming back and biting you on the backside."

"Why do you care?" she asked him and then suddenly realised that here was someone, who, actually did care. This reality was a shock so she tried to calm herself by adding, "It's my heartbreak."

His next remark jolted her senses. "Because we're friends," he smiled. "Aren't we?"

She had a look of curiosity on her face but her mind was working overtime. "Friends," she thought. "I have my first ever friend." She didn't give any outward indication but inside she was delighted.

Suddenly she was nervous. This was really strange now, completely new. For the first time in her life she had someone who liked her as she was, faults and all…a friend. She was afraid she would do something stupid and ruin it. She took what she considered her safest path. "There is a label party tonight at Edgehill. Would you like to come with me?"

"Most certainly, there's no sense in refusing free food and drinks," he smiled.

That was the start of it for her. She was really relaxed with him and happier than she could ever remember. There was no need to use her excuses anymore.

"Hanging out" she called it. She only needed to ask her friend to hang out with her. It was that easy. They still had work activities but they spent most of their free time together, perhaps for a meal, a drink, a drive out of town, just simply walking or working on music. There were no rules.

They would visit each other of an evening and maybe they just watched television or a movie together. Maybe worked on some music or just shared drinks and talked.

The factor that made the entire situation completely magic was that he made no demands of her. She considered her association with Avery as close to perfect as she could imagine. These times were the most rewarding and enjoyable she could ever remember and they were both happy to share this between them.

Every other man she had ever been involved with wanted something from her. Invariably the same thing and she rarely offered any resistance. When they had enough of what they wanted they disappeared

Avery never made any indication of anything more demanding than the companionship between them. His effect on her was very positive. Her drinking habits vanished. She had been known for her aggression but that tempered, even with Glenn and Emily. She became calmer. "More mature," Glenn told Emily. "Heaven forbid Juliette," he once said to her. "This is amazing, you are actually becoming nice."

In the past a remark like that would be answered with an explosion but now she just laughed, "This is the new me and I like myself."

She wanted to become closer. She increased the frequency of her arm strokes, or pokes or pats. She even progressed to putting an arm around him when they shared a joke, sometimes even little hugs. He rarely reciprocated. His impulsive contact was almost exclusively confined to a nudge with his shoulder. The closest contact he consistently allowed was linking arms when they were walking. She really liked this, they were closer and she could feel him.

Now late at night her hollowness was gone, replaced with this warm happiness. Her sleep habit had changed to cuddling a pillow like a child with a teddy bear. She needed the sensation of holding something close. Mental images of Avery always preceded sleep. She was growing into this but was very uncertain how to proceed with its' development. What she did know was the fact she did not want to lose it.

She had a firm engagement for a private anniversary party. She was the star attraction. Billionaire, Charles Wentworth organised a no expense spared function for his wife for their fifth anniversary. The venue was the Wentworth Estate in Maryland. The one million dollar fee was too tempting for Juliette and naturally she brought Avery.

Charles Wentworth impressed Avery, well, not so much Charles Wentworth but the vintage guitar he wanted to play during one of Juliette's numbers. He asked Avery to tune the instrument and noted the reverence with how he handled the guitar.

Wentworth passed a joking comment to Juliette, "your boyfriend seems to be in love with my guitar."

She answered without thinking, from the habit of years spent publically projecting an independent image. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend, he's just on the payroll." She should have acknowledged Avery but her comment did not even register with her.

It registered with Avery however as he overheard it. He really believed they were genuinely friends, even best friends. "Is that her opinion of us?" he thought. He really liked her and he thought the feeling was mutual. This revelation hurt and that pain would stay with him for a good while.

The show was over and she found him clearing up some gear. This was the new Juliette, the no alcohol Juliette, the one under Avery's influence. She was effervescent and enthusiastic about the show and wanted to share that with him.

"That went pretty good I thought," she happily remarked.

His answer was completely unexpected. "So, now you're talking to me?"

She was bewildered, what is happening? "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You go to the party. I've got work to do."

What is going on…she is trying to make sense of this. "You're not angry because I let Charlie Wentworth play with us?"

"You think I care about him?" Avery snapped. "No, I came here because I thought we were friends. Imagine my surprise after what we've had over the past few weeks for me to find out you regard me as just part of the payroll."

If the new Juliette had a little more experience with this friendship thing she would have defused the whole situation with something like…"I'm sorry. I spoke from reflex without thinking. I am so used to putting across an independent image. You are my boyfriend and best friend. I apologise. If you want I will straighten it out with Wentworth right now. I don't want to hurt you or damage what we have."

Sadly the new Juliette didn't have that level of experience. Instead she let the old Juliette take over, the defensive Juliette, the insecure Juliette, the one who apologised for nothing. "You are just way too sensitive," she said, basically ridiculing his feelings.

Avery had faults, that was true and his worst was a hair trigger. He angered quickly and as intelligent as he was, he could react without any consideration of the consequences, as he did now. "Yes, that's right. Make it all my fault. It couldn't possibly be that you refuse to trust anyone enough to let them be your friend. You prefer to live alone and uncommitted to anything or anyone."

Even at this point the situation could be saved if she had the experience but Juliette shared a common trait with Avery, being equally as quick to anger. Her volatility was most often the source of her darkest and worst pains. She did it to herself again, right here. She said the one thing that would cause him the most hurt. "If you don't stop talking then you are fired."

He stopped and stared at her, the emotion draining from his face. There was a long pause where he said nothing. Then calmly and factually he just said, "Well, I guess that proves it. I was just part of the hired help." He picked up his guitar and walked away, not even looking back at her.

She knew as she watched after him that she was witness to the best part of her life leaving her. She was suddenly aware that the emptiness had just come back. Where a few minutes ago she felt happy and alive now she felt miserable and numb. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She had lost everything she valued with him.

Suddenly the new Juliette was gone. This was the old Juliette. First thing, get a good strong drink and then, get a lot more of them. This she was used to, getting drunk. It was always the solution to adversity. The more she drank the angrier she became with Avery. She needed to convince herself he was of no importance to her. "He can't talk to me like that". "Who does he think he is?" "You had your chance with me boy, now you can drop dead." "My life will go on just fine without you buddy."

She was staggering around the Wentworth mansion looking for a bathroom when she met Charlie coming out of a room. "Can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure, there's one right off this bedroom." he said and backed her against the door. Suddenly he was kissing her. They retreated backwards into the room and fell on the bed. He was impatient, removing her clothes. He kissed his way around her neck and down to her breasts while removing his own clothes. Juliette tried to help him but she was very drunk and ineffective. There was no patience or preparation. As soon as his clothes were removed he took her. Initially it was painful for her but she managed to adjust to accommodate him. She was used to this. Sex…it was the only way she could describe it. He climaxed far too early for her. It was exactly the same as ninety percent of her encounters. Sex…devoid of feeling…like two rutting animals, over quickly, leaving her feeling empty and used.

Avery was not on the plane back to Nashville. I guess he's finding his own way back. She was still angry with him. "Damn you Barkley. Why did you start that argument? We could have enjoyed that party and now I wouldn't feel like a dirty whore. You don't know what you've lost, you stupid dick."

After she cooled though she leaned back in her seat…wistfully staring out the window. Now tears ran down her cheek, right at this moment she would trade Charlie Wentworth, his party and his million dollars if she could have just one shoulder nudge from Avery and link arms close to each other.

Back in Nashville Juliette needed to organize her upcoming tour. She met with Edgehill and finalised all the last minute details and opening artists. When they were leaving the Edgehill offices Glenn reminded her, the band still needed to be finalised. "You'll need a band leader," Glenn said. "How about that Avery kid, he's excellent."

"No! Not him." Juliette snapped, "I definitely do not need him." She would not give Avery the satisfaction of knowing she wanted him. "No, if he wants to come back he can grovel for my forgiveness."

Glenn was right. She did need a band leader. Deacon, she thought. They did have a nasty breakup a few weeks ago but she was fairly drunk at the time. Hopefully he's got over that.

Deacon was pleased to see her when she called at his house. However he was not interested in being the band leader. He was recently involved in an accident. He said his arm was injured and he was unable to play. She could accept that, but, when she offered him a job as music director where playing wasn't necessary and he refused that as well, she felt he was trying to put her off gently. "I'm walking away," he said. "Quitting the whole thing."

That, she did not believe, not from him. Maybe he was attached to Rayna. Maybe because he found out he was the father of Rayna's eldest child and he wanted to stay near her. Whatever the reason, fabricated or not, he was emphatic, he did not want to be involved with her.

When she got back to her car she was disappointed. At different times she and Deacon had disagreements but she respected him and thought he respected her. This reality that she did not have his support hurt her.

Finding a band leader would have to wait. She had been asked to perform at Luke Wheeler's charity benefit. She used the event to round out the performance of a couple of her newer songs for her tour. Before leaving the stage Luke Wheeler came across and shook her hand. "Thank you for inviting me to your concert," she said to him, genuinely appreciating the opportunity.

She was a little surprised with his answer. "Well, you're a big name star so you get invited." Usually, some comment is made about the artist's performance or abilities. To her, that seemed almost obvious in its omission.

Luke then invited Rayna James onstage to a huge reception. She took the microphone and announced Juliette was invited to be the newest member of the Grand Ole Opry. Juliette was awe struck. "Wow," was all she could say initially. There was a long pause as she fought to overcome the shock. She never considered this could ever happen. To her, this was the greatest honour she could have been given. Her expressions of amazement and gratitude were genuine and heartfelt.

She left the stage still euphoric. She was greeted by Glenn. "Congratulations, that is absolutely fantastic," he laughed. She took a seat to compose herself; her heart was beating so fast she was still shaking.

While she was settling down Luke Wheeler and Rayna James walked past the alcove where she was sitting. She overheard Luke comment to Rayna, "I wasn't impressed when the highlight of the night was stolen by that little flash in the pan joining the Opry."

Juliette felt betrayed; artists don't talk so disrespectively about each other. She also realised that Luke Wheeler's failure to congratulate her performance was deliberate. Worse though was Rayna who just hinted a smile, which certainly did not indicate a contradiction. She respected Rayna and always thought she had her support. She would have defended Rayna in similar circumstances, in fact she did just recently, when the press insinuated Rayna could no longer sing. This comment by a fellow performer was a knife in the heart. She had fought uphill, against all odds, from a trailer park to earn respect for her abilities but that was just an illusion. These people had no respect for her. She was shattered, betrayed and by those she considered her peers. She had to go home. She could bear this place no longer.

She was too upset to even get a drink. She just sat on her couch looking at the table of her awards. She was so proud of them, now she realised to everyone else they meant nothing. Just chunks of crystal to feed egos. No real worth…just artificial fame.

Now she was truly alone. All the people she thought supported her… respected her and who she supported and respected had just been revealed as superficial and deceitful. She was not sure she could accept the truth of this fact.

She thought of drinking herself into a stupor when she remembered, maybe, she did have someone. Avery…he had been her only true friend. To be truly honest with herself, she knew the anger she felt toward him earlier in the day and since he walked away, had only been her trying to conceal hurt with aggression.

Yes she admitted shedding a tear, their time together was as close to perfect as anything she could imagine. She shed more tears remembering what she lost…he would have been delighted with her Opry membership. The fact was, she had hurt him, but maybe, she could redeem herself. Maybe she could prove herself…show him how she truly felt. She desperately wanted him back the way they were. With him and her, like that, she could overcome anything. To have any chance though she knew she would first have to do something she had never done in her life…apologise.

Avery would still be working at the Bluebird. She had ample time to get there before closing time. She picked up her keys from the table and headed for her garage.

Getting up the courage to confront him was an obstacle she hadn't reckoned with. She was wrestling with this when she realised it was only a few minutes to when the Bluebird closed. She almost mechanically got out of the car and marched towards the door. Marching was the only way she could force herself to continue forward. She did feel odd with her exaggerated stride, swinging her arms by her sides. She saw Avery loading some empty bottles. "Hey Avery," she said. She was sure she had a goofy expression on her face…she was so far out of her comfort zone she had to hold her hands to stop them shaking.

"I get it now," she said. "I understand."

He nodded to her, "Get what?" he asked.

"How it sucks when you think someone is behind you, supporting you, backing you up and they let you down."

He stopped what he was doing. "Is that supposed to be an apology?"

Suddenly she was aware, her apprehensive feelings were gone. Now she was serious, sincere she wanted her friend to believe her, take her back. "I got invited to join the Opry tonight."

She saw a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth, there was a light in his eyes. She knew he was proud of her. "That is great news, you know you deserve it," he said.

"You know what the first thing was I thought of? I can't wait to tell Avery. But then I remembered we weren't talking and that was my fault. So, yes, this is an apology. I am so, so sorry for what I did."

"Well thank you, apology accepted."

"So, are you ready to come out on the road and play some guitar with me? I could sure use a friend." She was tentative… nervous…she was asking, more out of hope than expectation.

"I don't know if that's the right job for me right now," he said.

He didn't say no but he was hesitating and she knew why. Playing guitar for her would pay him five possibly ten times what he could earn at the Bluebird. He wanted some time before he got close to her again. She had to prove herself to him. Show him she was sincere and really wanted their friendship back again.

"So, your right job is hauling beer and loading ice?"

"Well, I get to play my own music through the day and I enjoy that."

OK another stall. They both knew he could play guitar and as much of his own music as he wanted on tour with her as he could back in Nashville. This was not going to be as easy as she hoped but it was not a lost cause either. She thought quickly, "Do something else…show him you mean it."

"Alright," she said reaching into her pocket. "If you're going to stay back here you can have full use of my recording studio. It's state of the art…fully equipped." She gave him the keys.

"Wow," was all he could say, lighting up with a huge smile for her. "Thank you."

She felt better. Hopefully this would go a long way to convince him she means what she says. He was grateful, not only for the use of the studio, but that she trusted him to do the right thing and look after it.

Back in the car driving home she smiled to herself. Well, she didn't get him to come straight back, but she did have a good feeling about this…given some time and space there is a good chance he would come back to her. It showed a lot of promise and she needed both of them together again.

Next day the strangest thing happened. She received an invitation to a Polo tournament. Now that was ridiculous. She knew nothing at all about Polo except it was played on horses. She had absolutely nothing to do with Nashville's Polo enthusiasts. They were way out of her social circle…Nashville's old money…the top society set. The donor of the ticket however was anonymous which aroused her curiosity.

"Maybe I have a secret admirer," she mused. "Well, why not? I might as well go. It will be a new experience if nothing else."

"So this how the upper class get it's kicks," she thought. She got her bearings. I guess that paddock is where they play, so, these marquees must be for the spectators. They're serving wine and champagne…pretty cool. She moved through the crowd. I could get used to this. Maybe I'll join the club."

She was suddenly aware of an arm around her waist. "Juliette." It was Charles Wentworth.

Surprised, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm playing of course."

Just then the Mayor of Nashville approached Wentworth enquiring about sponsorship for the Nashville Music Festival coming up in a few weeks.

"Sure, contact my office and we can work out something. Say, I just thought," Wentworth said to the Mayor, "this is Juliette Barnes. Why not use her as the face of your festival?"

"That would be great," said the Mayor. "Could I get my staff to contact your Manager?"

"That would be excellent," Juliette said, she could feel Wentworth's hand slipping lower, it was below the small of her back and not stopping.

She needed to stop his advances. She turned to him so he had to remove his hand. "Show me your horses," she asked.

As they walked towards the stables he replaced his hand, "Don't touch me," she hissed and kept walking.

When they were clear of the crowd she turned on him. "If I had known that ticket was from you I would not have come."

"I wanted to see you again."

"Look we got together for a once off and that was it. There is no more. Besides, you're happily married, you have a wife. I can't get involved."

"The marriage, things aren't always what they seem."

"Yeah, well that's never been tried before. Poor little rich man trapped in a loveless marriage. Look, there is not going to be a next time." She turned and walked back to the crowd.

She was proud of herself, pushing him away…it's not like she had a lot of experience doing that. She actually felt she was being loyal to her idea of reconciling with Avery. But then she reconsidered who she just rejected. Charlie Wentworth owned half the radio media in the country. He could do her a lot of damage if she got on his wrong side. Damn, Wentworth was going to be a problem if he kept this up.

At half time she heard Charlie Wentworth and his wife Olivia having an argument. She wasn't the only one who heard it. It was very vocal and very heated. Most of the Polo spectators heard it. It culminated in his wife saying she was taking the plane back to Maryland and he could find his own way home.

Maybe there might be something to Charlie's story. He saw Juliette and came to apologise to her. "Sorry you heard that."

"I don't think I was the only one, I think everyone did."

"Well," Wentworth said. "Looks like I'm stuck here for the night. Would you like to join me for a drink at the Hermitage Hotel this evening? No strings attached. I could use a bit of company after that outburst."

She thought about what Wentworth offered and she knew he could end her career if he took that idea into his head. She also thought of her hopes with Avery. Strictly speaking, at this point she had no true obligation to Avery… just what she hoped would eventuate. Maybe she could reach an agreement with Wentworth to keep him onside and if Avery wanted to take her back she would address that problem when it presented itself. However, she was not going to lose Avery again.

She went directly to Wentworth's table in the bar. "I considered what Olivia did and I have been thinking. You want to see me again. OK. You are the festival's major sponsor and I'm its public image and about to go on tour. Now, the festival is on in six weeks and I'm thinking we will need some consultation over that time. But six weeks is all there is. After that it's finished, agreed?"

"OK," Wentworth said. "I was just thinking that perhaps we should retire to my room for our first planning meeting." He stood and conspicuously left an electronic room key on the table. She followed five minutes later.

The sex was really little better than their first encounter. There were no real feelings between them. She was not attuned to Wentworth in any way. No desire…no intensity…just going through the motions. He tried to arouse her but her responses were faked. The liason was unrewarding for her but she was able to convince him she was in ecstasy.

Things however were not what they appeared. Charlie's wife had not left for Maryland. She was actually right outside the door of the suite. She quietly opened the door and saw the activity on the bed. Strangely, she quietly closed the door and left.


End file.
